Confessions
by Ladrelios
Summary: A small romance between Applejack and Rainbowdash...can be continued if there is an interest


Confessions - Ladrelios

* * *

><p>Hello eveyone this is my first fan-fic and I would appreciate some constructive critisim. If there is a great interest, i can continue this story (I kind of already did, i would just need to upload it).<p>

Disclaimer: All characters and what not belong to hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

><p>It was a fine fall day, the leaves were beginning to turn their autumn colours and it was time for a final round of apple-bucking. Applejack woke up early and trotted downstairs where Granny Smith and Big Macintosh were waiting for her with breakfast.<p>

"Time for another round of apple bucking eh?" She asked aloud as she sat down.

"Eeyup" Big Mac replied in his usual tone.

"I'll bet y'all I could finish before lunch" Applejack boasted.

"Them there's a lot of trees" Granny Smith piped in.

Applejack nodded as she cleared her plate and placed it in the sink. She grabbed her hat as she left; a sigh of relaxation escaped her as the familiar leather sat with a comfort that could only be achieved through years of wearing it. Applejack went around the farm bucking trees so the apples fell into the buckets strategically placed, her thoughts were elsewhere however. Her eyes traced the clouds for signs of her familiar friend. The hours drew on as Applejack continued her work,

"where is that gosh darned Pegasus…she is usually here by now" she thought to herself.

It was the highlight of her day when Rainbowdash visited her during her work. Just then as she was lost in her thoughts, a pair of light blue hooves leaned over a cloud above her, followed by a rainbow mane and the face of one of her best friends.

"Hey there AJ!" the voice called out.

"Well howdy there Rainbow!" Applejack replied, her expression growing in happiness.

"Ya'know you're a bit late, what was holding you up?" Applejack questioned.

"A weather emergency, you know I wouldn't abandon you" Rainbowdash said as she flew down gracefully and 'hugged' her friend.

Applejacks heart shuddered as the Pegasus hugged her, Applejack loved Rainbowdash, as more than a friend. She wished there was a way to bring it up to her without making the situation awkward but she never had enough alone time with Rainbowdash.

"What's got you so distracted?" Rainbowdash asked, breaking Applejack's train of thought.

"Oh! I was thinking 'bout how I only have a few more trees left till I'm done for the day" she quickly lied.

Applejack began to blush slightly as she began to buck the last few trees.

"So rainbow, what do y'all want to do now?" she asked, hoping Rainbowdash didn't have some grandiose plans.

To Applejacks surprise Rainbowdash had nothing planned.

"Honestly I hadn't expected you to be finished for a while so I hadn't planned anything myself yet" Rainbowdash explained as she looked down.

"Don't feel down dash, it's not like you. Besides I have an idea, follow me!" Applejack called as started to trot away towards a thicker field of trees.

Applejack could hear Rainbowdash beginning to follow quickly after she left. Applejack was leading Rainbowdash to a small pond hidden away on the orchard. Applejack had found this place when she was very young and often went here when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"This could be my only chance" Applejack thought to herself as the trotted along.

"How far away is this place AJ, we've been walking for ages." Rainbowdash complained.

"Oh hush Dash; it's just another few minutes." Applejack explained, Rainbow grumbled under her breath as they continued onward.

Finally they came to a wall of trees, Applejack held some of the branches to the side for Rainbowdash.

"Just through here" she said gesturing Rainbowdash through. Applejack followed Rainbowdash through and heard her friend gasp in awe. "It's beautiful" Rainbowdash said turning back to applejack.

"Truly it is" Applejack said.

"Just like you" she thought to herself.

Applejack looked around her small personal area. The trees were tall and formed a small barrier around this oasis of sorts. In the centre was a small pond surrounded by a field of lush, green grass. However Applejack's eyes focused quickly back on the light blue Pegasus in her company.

"You're the first person I've ever brought here." Applejack confessed.

"Wow really? That's really awesome. Why'd you bring me here then, if no one else has been here it must be special to you?" Rainbowdash asked.

Applejack looked down and walked past Rainbowdash further into the clearing.

"This is it" she thought to herself. This was the moment of truth for her. Applejack turned to Rainbowdash with a thoughtful expression.

"It is very special, just like you are to me" Applejack blushed as soon as she said it and looked back down shamefully.

"I-uh wow AJ, I never thought you liked me that way" Rainbowdash said with a surprised tone.

"Listen I understand if you aint keen to being my friend anymore Dash, I'll just go" Applejack said with a sadness in her voice as she began to walk away from Rainbow to another exit through the trees.

"Applejack!" Rainbowdash called out after her. "I never said I didn't want you, I was just surprised. AJ I feel the same way towards you" Rainbowdash admitted.

Applejack turned around and looked into her friend's eyes to detect if she was speaking the truth. Before she could come to a conclusion Rainbowdash moved in and kissed Applejack. Applejack's hear leapt, she wanted this moment to last forever. She began to kiss back, to draw the moment out longer. After a few long moments Rainbowdash broke the kiss.

"I love you Applejack" she said softly.

"I love you too sugar cube, always have, and always will." Applejack said in a loving tone.

They laid there cuddling for the rest of the day, contented by each others presence.


End file.
